Unspoken
by glover511
Summary: Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge Set 4 . Sebuah tulisan tentang Vincent & Lucrecia. Cinta yang selalu ada meski tak pernah terucap.


Dibuat dalam rangka memenuhi tantangan 50 sentences dari infantrum, tapi cuma mampu bikin 25 saja. Itupun udah empot2an.

**Pairing** : Vincent X Lucrecia.

Honestly, I'm not very fond of Lucrecia. She apologizes too much. But I don't have any other options because Vincent loves her very much, and I love Vincent so much.

**Disclaimer** : Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**1. Warm**

Semua yang mengenal pria berambut hitam itu akan berkata kalau ia seorang pria yang dingin.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berpendapat sebaliknya, dan orang itu adalah Lucrecia Cresent.

**2. Smile**

Pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ditangkap mata Vincent adalah ketika Lucrecia sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

**3. Truth**

Setiap kali Vincent melihat Lucrecia bersama Hojo, hatinya menangis.

Bukan karena wanita itu lebih memilih untuk berada di sisi Hojo, tetapi karena mata indah itu tak lagi bersinar, dan wajah cantik itu tak lagi tersenyum.

**4. Sky**

Vincent menatap langit biru di hadapannya sambil berbaring di rumput. Angin hangat membelai wajahnya, dan tak lama kemudian pria itu pun tertidur.

"Vincent…"

Sebuah suara merdu memanggil namanya, menariknya dari dunia mimpi dan membawanya kembali pada kenyataan.

Vincent membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok yang hadir di mimpinya tadi sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Saat itu Vincent berharap langit tidak akan pernah menjadi gelap, dan malam tidak pernah datang. Ia tidak ingin tidur.

Kenyataan di hadapannya jauh lebih indah dibandingkan mimpi.

**5. Wish**

Tanyakan pada sebagian orang, apa yang kau inginkan? Keabadian adalah salah satu jawaban yang mungkin kau temukan.

"Kalau Gaia mengijinkan, aku ingin menukar seluruh hari esok yang ada dalam sisa hidupku, untuk satu hari dimasa lampau." Jawaban itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria yang hidup abadi.

**6. First**

Lucrecia adalah hal pertama yang memasuki pikirannya di pagi hari, dan hal terakhir yang meninggalkannya di malam hari.

**7. Palm**

Kata cinta tidak pernah terucap, tetapi dua telapak tangan yang bertemu dan saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain menjadi salah satu tanda kalau cinta memang hadir diantara mereka.

**8. Wound**

Setiap kali ia terluka karena pertarungan, lukanya selalu sembuh dengan cepat, bahkan sering kali Vincent tidak merasakan sakitnya.

Tapi ada satu luka yang tidak pernah sembuh. Luka itu terletak di hatinya.

**9. Closed**

Untuk setiap satu pintu tertutup, ada pintu lain yang terbuka. Janganlah kau hanya terpaku di hadapan pintu yang tertutup itu.

Tetapi ketika pintu yang tertutup itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupmu, akankah kau berpaling darinya?

**10. Sorry**

Betapa Vincent berharap tidak akan mendengar kata itu terucap lagi dari mulut Lucrecia.

**11. Two**

Seandainya takdir memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia, saat ini Vincent dan Lucrecia sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak.

**12. Soft**

Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Lucrecia.

**13. Heart**

Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah suatu hari nanti luka itu akan sembuh?

Vincent sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Luka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh, selama Lucrecia masih ada di hatinya, dan Vincent lebih memilih untuk tetap terluka daripada harus mempunyai hati yang utuh tanpa kehadiran Lucrecia.

**14. Shadow**

Kemanapun pria itu melangkah, bayangan masa lalu yang kelam tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya.

**15. Regret**

Jika ada hal yang mampu membuat Lucrecia berhenti hidup dalam penyesalan akan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, Vincent rela menukarnya dengan apapun, termasuk hidupnya.

**16. Run**

Vincent berlari di sebuah ruangan tak berujung. Ia sudah lelah. Kakinya tak lagi mampu melangkah. Dia jatuh berlutut, matanya terpejam.

"Lucrecia.. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Vincent." Suara itu berbisik di telinganya.

Vincent membuka matanya, tetapi sosok itu tidak ada.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Kalau dulu dia berharap tidak pernah tidur, sekarang ia berharap tidak pernah bangun.

Tapi Vincent menyadari, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan.

**17. Near**

Ketika Vincent menatap Lucrecia di Cyrstal Cave, wanita itu berada begitu dekat dengannya, tapi sejauh apapun Vincent mengulurkan tangannya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya.

**18. Kind**

"Maafkan aku, Vincent."

"Kenapa? Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Setelah semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu, mengapa kau masih begitu baik padaku?

**19. Kiss**

Mencium seseorang tidak selalu harus menggunakan bibir. Vincent mencium wanita berambut coklat itu dengan hatinya, setiap kali mereka bertemu.

**20. Fade**

"Vincent, apakah kau ingat tempat kita? Di bawah pohon, beralaskan rumput?

Langit berwarna biru cerah.. Angin hangat menyapa kulit kita…

Aku tahu hal itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan, yang akan memudar bersama dengan waktu…"

Tapi ingatan Vincent tentang tempat itu tidak pernah memudar, malah semakin jelas, bagai sketsa yang mulai terbentuk menjadi sebuah lukisan.

**21. Scene**

Andai kehidupan adalah sebuah film, dan kau bisa menghapus adegan didalamnya, maka bagian yang akan dihapus Vincent adalah ketika ia bertanya tentang ayahnya kepada Lucrecia.

**22. Face**

"Vincent, kau bisa kena flu kalau duduk di sini."

Tak menyadari kehadiran Lucrecia sebelumnya, Vincent terkejut, kemudian menatapnya.

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Apa wajahku menyeramkan?"

Katakan padaku, Lucrecia. Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang bidadari mempunyai wajah menyeramkan?

**23. Prove**

Cinta adalah apa yang kurasakan tentangmu. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Kalimat itu hanya terucap di hati, dan dia tidak pernah mendengar jawabannya, tapi fakta bahwa ia masih hidup sampai saat ini membuktikan kalau ia tak perlu mendengar untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**24. Small  
**

"Pakai jaketmu dengan benar, atau kau bisa jatuh sakit, Vincent." Kata Lucrecia sambil mengancingkan jaket Vincent, kemudian segera melangkah menuju gedung laboratoriumnya.

Mengikuti dibelakangnya, Vincent tersenyum. Terkadang sebuah hal yang terlihat kecil bagi seseorang, besar artinya untuk orang lain.

**25. Aimless**

Hidup dalam keabadian terkadang membosankan.

Di saat Vincent tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membunuh waktu, ia berjalan tanpa arah, dan langkah kakinya selalu membawanya menuju Crystal Cave, tempat dimana Lucrecia berada.

* * *

Author lagi stress. Maafkan saya kalo fic ini tidak sesuai selera.

Akhirnya saya kesampean juga bikin fic ttg Vincent. Sebenernya rencananya mau bikin humor, tapi berhubung dia adalah king of emo, jadinya begini deh. *Oops. Kabur dari kejaran Chaos.

Thank u for reading, apalagi kalo review :P

glover511.


End file.
